Repulsión
by ravenW-97
Summary: Ayato Sakamaki nació con un "don"; y el odio por este "don" rivaliza con el que Ayato siente por los insectos.


**IMPORTANTE.** Lean todas las notas de aquí abajo.

 **Disclaimer:** Diabolik Lovers NO me pertenece a mí, sino a Rejet (y todos son felices así, lo sé).

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), realmente tome mucha libertad con Ayato como personaje pero a su vez su comportamiento se explica por el contexto que tiene en el fic; ligera insinuación de Ayato/OC (muy poca la verdad, es solo una corta mención); narración de dudosa calidad, ¿quizá un poco desordenado, o solo son ideas de Raven sobre su propia escritura?; quizá uno que otro agujero argumental (según yo está todo puesto pero uno nunca sabe…); finalmente pues, quizá si es fácil que te den asco los insectos, pues recomiendo que lo leas con cuidado.

 **ACLARACIONES.**

1\. Esto forma parte de un reto, específicamente de la comunidad DL en Discord. Este mes toco el horror, como también a su vez se dio el personaje que se usaría, en mi caso fue Ayato, y un trope, el cual es: **"El gusano que camina"**. Y bueno, de aquí salió una historia con insectos y Ayato.

2\. Esto sucede antes de que Yui llegué a la mansión Sakamaki; por lo que ella no tiene aparición alguna en la historia.

3\. _"Pensamientos"._

4\. Como menciono insectos a lo largo de la historia, dejaré una breve explicación de los mismos; también porque usualmente se tienen diferentes significados dependiendo de los lugares/cultura, por lo que específicamente pongo lo que utilice para armar esta cosa extraña:

 **Abeja.** "Las abejas fueron fuertemente asociadas, por los griegos, con Deméter, la diosa de la agricultura y la tierra. En tradiciones hindúes, la abeja simboliza como el espíritu humano adquiere conocimientos, representados por el polen. La mitología egipcia asocia a las abejas con la realeza y el poder".

 **Avispas.** "Maligna y símbolo del mal, también relacionadas con la corrupción, la agresividad y el ensañamiento. Según una leyenda polaca, las abejas fueron creadas por Dios; cuando el diablo intentó crearlas, se convirtieron en avispas".

 **Langostas.** "Se asocia con calamidades y destrucción debido a su voracidad y capacidad devastadora".

 **Moscas.** "Corrupción y muerte. Todos en algún momento moriremos".

 **Hormiga.** "Trabajo duro y constancia, así como vida en comunidad".

 **Polilla.** "Del mismo modo que la luz atrae a la polilla, la verdad divina seduce al alma humana; así, este insecto es un símbolo de la búsqueda de la verdad. Debido a su estructura delicada y su corta vida, también representa la fragilidad y la inestabilidad, ya que con frecuencia muere en su persecución de la luz".

 **Libélula.** "En la tradicional cultura nativa del continente americano, la libélula es considerada como un símbolo de transformación y renacimiento. También hay menciones a estos insectos como tótems de fuerza y prosperidad. Su habilidad de sobrevivir a las transformaciones de la vida es considerada una inspiración para la existencia humana".

 **POR ULTIMO.** La verdad, fue un poco de tortura escribir esto; también tuve varios conflictos sobre cómo iba narrar las cosas, pensé primero en ser muy descriptiva pero sinceramente esto no hubiera quedado muy bien si lo hubiera hecho. Así que lo siguiente no sé qué tan bueno o extraño será. Me rendí, BYE.

* * *

 **REPULSIÓN**

 **Palabras:** 1, 758.

* * *

—Una libélula salió de tu oreja.

Sakamaki Ayato observa como en la cara de su hermano menor se forma una mueca. Kanato tiene levemente el ceño fruncido y mira a todos lados con desconfianza, para ver lo que sea que Ayato haya visto. Pero como de costumbre no encuentra nada. El pelirrojo se siente tan frustrado cuando ve como otra libélula se despega de la piel del más joven, así, sin más. Casi puede oírla diciéndole _«mentiroso, pequeño mentiroso»_. Él le respondería sino fuera porque ya tiene suficiente con las miradas que recibe, cuando ve lo que otros no; como para agregar más motivos para que Cordelia lo reprenda.

—Mentir está mal, ¿verdad Teddy? —El pelirrojo se siente inquieto ante los ojos de juez de Kanato, sus manos sudan pero se mantiene firme, o al menos lo intenta—, Ayato, mamá ya te dijo que no hablarás de tu problema, ¿por qué continuas haciéndolo?

Problema.

Cierto, él tiene un gran problema.

El hacerse aun más consciente solo le provoca picazón, así que rasca su piel hasta que Kanato lo mira con asco. Ayato se cuestiona si es porque al fin adquirió un tono rojo (no tiene modo de saberlo, sus ojos no funcionan igual que el resto) o bien, porque mientras pasaba sus dedos de modo insistente y nervioso mato de paso una libélula, dejando su brazo pegajoso y lleno de restos de insecto.

—Mamá te va a regañar si sigues sacándote sangre —Kanato detiene su mala costumbre tomándolo de la muñeca y apartando sus dedos de continuar escarbando, pero Ayato solo observa el **problema.**

No hay sangre, solo libélulas.

 **[...]**

—Ayato, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no hables de **eso**? —Cordelia aprieta su brazo y jala, el niño calla sus quejas y trata de no retorcerse.

La cara de Cordelia con cada segundo y grito parece tomar más la forma de una langosta. Una horripilante langosta hambrienta, cuya sangre y aroma es tóxico. Y salen, **no dejan de aparecer** , todas ellas abandonan la piel, boca, oídos y nariz de su mamá, casi como si su madre se estuviera deshaciendo entre tanta amargura (¿Lo está? Quizá por eso es que su garganta quema y no deja de llorar); para después formar un remolino alrededor de él hasta hacerlo temblar de miedo.

No puede, **no puede controlar su cuerpo.**

Las langostas destruyen todo lo que encuentran en su camino. **Todo**. Entonces... ¿su madre también lo devorará como a su vez ella es devorada y maldecida por Karl Heinz? El chasquido de dedos lo _despierta_.

— ¡Deja de irte y enfrenta las cosas!

Golpe.

— ¡¿Por qué siempre tratas de avergonzarme?!

Golpe.

— ¡Más te vale no ser un enfermo mental, porque no me sirves así! ¡Los niños como tú ni siquiera merecen una madre!

 **Golpe.**

 _"¿No merezco nada?"._

Han pasado unas pocas horas pero Ayato continua encerrado en su cuarto, con más de treinta libros abiertos y acomodados alrededor de su habitación. Sin embargo no lee ninguno por el dolor. Tal vez se excedió de rasguños, pero está bien, **está bien** , ¿no? A fin de cuentas los vampiros se curan rápido. Sin embargo sus ojos no dejan de arder por todas las libélulas que salen a montones de estos y de su piel, la cual tiene miles y miles de agujeros donde puede alcanzar a vislumbrar sus huesos, además de más insectos observándolo con sus grotescos ojos ( **ellas** lo ven absolutamente todo, incluso lo escondido para sí mismo).

Ayato tiene tan solo nueve años, pero sabe a la perfección que su cuerpo está formado en su mayoría por libélulas (los demás también están conformados por insectos, pero aparentemente sólo Ayato tiene ojos especiales).

Pequeñas y casi moribundas libélulas. Cada mañana pierden otra parte de ellas, el triple en aquellos días donde Cordelia se siente con el humor de darle una bofetada y, recordarle que los niños que no son los mejores no tienen padres, mucho menos oportunidad de encontrar alguien que de verdad miré a través de ellos, ahí, justo en su pecho, donde los insectos están entrelazados y como una armadura resguardan su corazón, especialmente aquella especie nueva y no descubierta que vive dentro del mismo.

 **[...]**

Las libélulas murieron cuando cumplió once años humanos. Fue muy desagradable despertar y darse cuenta de que no estaba compuesto por nada. Duró cinco minutos, pero ese corto tiempo fue tan aterrador que solo recordarlo le provoca ganas de sollozar y vomitar.

Ese trágico día Ayato cayó de la cama, miró insistente su piel al notar la **nada** y raspo, raspo hasta que líquido transparente humedeció su pijama y el piso. **¿Por qué su cuerpo está vacío?** Se cuestiono miles de veces en su agitada mente, hasta que adentrándose en la carne saco resto de libélulas, que una vez sobre su palma renacieron como una hormiga.

Y de nuevo, dentro de sí mismo todo volvió a tener movimiento.

Respirando con alivio ignoró el ardor en sus heridas.

Pero al final no fue más que un consuelo falso. Eso son las hormigas. Ayato no sabe qué clase de hormigas caminan por sus venas y tejidos, representan todo lo contrario de lo que se supone deben ser. El niño traga saliva porque incluso así se sienten cómo él. Ser lo que **no** se es, o más bien, ¿no ser lo esperado? Si tan solo Cordelia no fuera una langosta, si al menos por una vez sus labios dijeran palabras de orgullo y consuelo, ¿con esto Ayato podría estar compuesto de hormigas normales? ¿así dejaría de recibir piquetes y ocultar la cara en su almohada antes de ir a dormir?

Tan agobiante.

Tan fuera de sí mismo.

 **Tan antinatural.**

¿Qué clase de hormigas son incapaces de trabajar en equipo? Pero no es su culpa, no, ¡claro que no! Es la langosta que no le permite convivir con los demás. Incluso los rostros de sus hermanos se están volviendo borrosos.

—Duele...

Sin embargo las quejas no sirven. Abrir la boca en este punto es tan innecesario, ya que incluso luchando por caminar derecho, las vidas dentro de su cuerpo se tornan más lentas y más muertas.

Ayato apenas tolera el nudo en su garganta; sus hormigas están a punto de fallecer al igual que lo hicieron sus libélulas.

 **[...]**

Sus polillas son trágicas de cierto modo, ya que Ayato estudia más de dieciséis horas al día para cumplir con las expectativas de su madre, para principalmente hacerla sonreír pero nunca lo consigue. Solo hay comparaciones e insatisfacción. ¿Por qué su luz no puede ser amable? Cordelia es su único propósito, lo más parecido a una luz que podrá perseguir, pero con cada mañana es más cansado despertar sin amor genuino y aun así, solitario, esforzarse por una langosta que tiene únicamente ojos para una avispa que se cree abeja.

Ansioso, Ayato vuelve a abrir la piel de sus brazos; las polillas ya no quieren volar.

Por última vez, llora por su anormalidad y por lo que hubiera sido si no tuviera **estos malditos** ojos.

 **[...]**

 _"Ni mi propia madre me ama"._

Aquel hecho lo asquea pero Ayato está decidido a moverse.

Las polillas empiezan a morir cuando se dispone a buscar más conexiones. Principalmente el amor de pareja, Cordelia está tan atrapada en éste, que Ayato quiere ver con sus propios ojos lo que lo vuelve más especial que los lazos fraternos.

Por desgracia, no importa cuantas mujeres y hombres intente monopolizar, ningún beso es memorable. El sexo también resulta una decepción, además de angustioso; el placer físico está pero ellos sencillamente no lo miran. ¿Acaso es porque, durante ese lapso extenso y aterrador, Ayato fue solo un recipiente? Debió ser eso ¿no? Si reflexiona, debe ser muy repulsivo follar con alguien **vacío**. Después de todo, los insectos están muy arraigados en las personas. Los insectos forman a las personas y si no los tienes, ¿eso en qué te convierte?

El agua se lleva sus lagrimas, Ayato se baña y talla hasta romper su piel.

Es ahí cuando las ve asomándose entre su carne y quiere arrancarse los ojos.

 **Langostas.**

 **[...]**

Ayato se ahoga, pero no es sangre lo que brota de sus labios sino moscas. Millones de moscas que ya han comido su lengua y están empezando a dejar de revolotear alrededor, para incrustarse de nuevo en su piel y poder alimentarse más. Supuestamente las moscas no comen carne, pero debe estar acostumbrado ¿no?

 **Él es sinónimo de anormalidad.**

El no tener más langostas debió ser una buena noticia, pero no lo es. ¿Cuándo las cosas salen para su beneficio? Ya que, a diferencia de todos los insectos que han vivido dentro de su cuerpo y son parte del mismo; las moscas son una cantidad exagerada, una experiencia horrorosa y agónica.

El día en que comenzó la tortura había despertado por una pesadilla, agitado, controló su respiración, pero su tranquilidad fue efímera cuando tuvo que doblarse por un dolor que iba en aumento cada que le daba más vueltas en su cabeza, a lo que sea que fue su sueño y a la realidad a la que fue arrojado. Estuvo diez minutos esperando, la sensación y las ideas que formaron imágenes gráficas en su mente, lo pusieron ansioso y con una lentitud nunca antes vista en un vampiro, levanto la camisa que tenia puesta y jadeo.

Su estómago se caía a pedazos y de éste salían moscas. Las moscas tal parecía, no podían soportar estar encerradas cuando por dentro se encontraban apretadas y sin posibilidad de movimiento.

Y así, esto aun continua con otras partes de él.

Quizá lo más horripilante de la situación, fue ver por primera vez el color rojo de la sangre brotando de su propio cuerpo. La sangre que es lo mortal (pero es un vampiro, ¡es un vampiro! ¡¿verdad?!).

Ha perdido muchas partes de sí mismo, partes que al final son remplazadas por un conjunto de insectos que les dan forma.

Ayato Sakamaki teme el momento en que no sea más que un sinfín de moscas tratando de aparentar ser una figura humanoide, porque si es así, ¿dónde quedará él? **¿dónde?**

Aunque, en sus momentos de desesperación y donde está cubierto de rojo, suele decirse: **¿Pero es mejor así no?** Dado que, la muerte es aterradora, eso es innegable. Sin embargo en comparación, el vivir con sus ojos va más allá incluso de la resistencia de un vampiro cómo él. Así que, Ayato ruega por la mañana en que las moscas dejen vacías sus cuencas o bien, por fin se convierta en cenizas.

Realmente, **Ayato odia a los insectos.**

Y repudia aun más su único **"don".**

* * *

 **N/A.** Casi al final pensé, que Ayato puede ser ayudado por Yui, donde ella representaría las mariposas; pero como esto es horror y no creo que haya dado miedo o inquietado, tan siquiera debía mantener la angustia. Sin más que decir, **¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
